


Not The Rain (NTR)

by Volk



Category: The 100 (TV), The flopdred, clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin is the main pairing but it's not much on display, F/F, F/M, Kinda hot and kinda angsty, One-Shot, seemingly one-sided Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volk/pseuds/Volk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are best friends since kindergarten so what would be more natural than a double date with her boyfriend and a friend?





	Not The Rain (NTR)

**Author's Note:**

> I only want to say that this is a one-shot but if it was to be a full fanfic there would be a happy ending.
> 
> Actually, if someone wants to continue this or make a whole fanfic, you can talk to me on tumblr and I'll be really glad to tell you what I had thought if wou want to use it.

 

The sudden, warm feeling on my thigh startles me and I have to cough a couple of times not to choke on the beer.

“Are you ok?” Bellamy asks with a soft laugh but I nod reassuringly and his attention soon goes back to that tedious conversation with his friend.

Something tenderly squeezes my thigh while a naughty giggle slides inside my ears and makes my heart race and my cheeks blush.

“Everything ok?” Lexa looks at me with pretended innocence as her fingers play with the hem of my skirt.

This must be one of my highly inappropriate daydreams again. There is no way Lexa Wild, my best friend since kindergarten, is actually trying to get inside my pants right in front of my boyfriend and her date. Yeah, that must be it — and I’ll wake up right before she actually slides her hand under my… _Uh-oh, nope._ This can’t actually be happening.

I knew from minute one this was a really bad idea. How did I let Bell convince me to do this? And more importantly: how did I manage to arrange this double date myself? I insisted Lexa so much on giving Roan at least a try that I started to really sound ridiculous, especially when deep down I fucking hate the guy and she kind of knows it. Yes, I’m the worst friend ever. I don’t even think he’s Lexa’s type… although I must admit that when Bell asked me what her type was I became speechless and didn’t know what to say. We… Lexa and I had never talked explicitly about this, which may be weird for many but for us ‘guys’ were just a boring topic. Of course we had our fair share of those conversations when I dated Finn in school and even when I started liking Bellamy, but it was always about what we did and how I felt, nothing about types or that sort of thing. In fact, those talks were way more productive than that — I will always be thankful to Lexa for talking me out of having sex with Finn, especially after finding out she had another girlfriend while dating me. She never liked him and I never understood it but now I know, she has always had this… gift, this power to know people and she knew he was a fuckboy. Anyway, she never mentioned liking anybody — only once I’ve heard her speak out about this matter and it was when I really thought she and Lincoln were dating behind my back. That was an epic fight, one that ended in lots of hugs, chocolate icecream and apologies, and also in a long speech about how boys and girls can be friends and just friends with no romantic feelings or lust involved. Hearing someone talking like that at age 10 was amazing, of course she was the most intelligent person in school and graduated high school as Valedictorian.

However, there is something that has always bugged me. Lexa is not a catch, she is The Catch. She’s kind but not a fool, responsible but never boring, she’s intelligent but not obnoxious and gorgeous while steamy hot. Yet, the only people she goes out with (that I know, and believe me when I say that I know Lexa) is me and her friend Costia, and I don’t think they see each other that much since Costia went to college in Europe last year. I mean it, Lexa is a pre-Law student extraordinaire by day and a singer and guitar player by night. We have actually just seen her performance with her band ‘Grounders’ and she’s been amazing, as always. At first I was afraid she had just escaped after finishing their performance but, thank goodness, she was only removing that heavy make-up in the sort-of-backstage the artists have here at The Ark. The thing is, despite being such a unique and perfect girl, I haven’t heard of any boyfriends — which she totally must have had because I know for a fact she has made out with people. She was actually the one who taught me how to kiss. But that’s a story for another day because right now, covered by the shadows of the pub, my best friend’s fingers are making their own progress towards my crotch and I’m completely petrified.

“Bathroom,” I inform them faster than I’ve ever talked, not even sure whether they have heard me or not, and practically run to the ladies’ restroom and hide in one of the cubicles.

This cannot be happening. I… I don’t understand. _Okay, okay, Clarke, keep calm._ Yes, I’ve kind of… imagined things like this happening with Lexa before but never… like… seriously. She’s just very hot and I am a girl who can appreciate that, which doesn’t mean that I have some sexuality crisis or anything. I’m dating Bell and I like him. I get turned on by his manly arms and his wide back and hard ass, and also, if it’s true what I’ve heard, he’s also pretty good under his jeans. I obviously like boys… men, I love men, big and brawny men. That’s a fact, like it also is that tonight I’m going back home with him and we’re finally going to have sex because my roomates are out for the weekend. I have been planning this moment for the longest time and I’m nervous enough because of that to also have to deal with… with… whatever it’s happening.

“Clarke?” _Shit!_ Lexa has followed me to the bathroom. “Clarke, are you ok?” Well, I’m obviously not! Why could it be, huh?! “Clarke, please, open the door?” She knocks as if there was a remote universe in which I would actually open it.

Yes, I open it. BUT. But, but — butt — but not because she has asked me with that sultry voice of hers or because I feel kind of hot and the thought of her body so close to mine is not absolutely revolting right now. Of course not. What the hell are you even thinking? If I’ve opened the door it is because and only because, I am an adult now, we both are, and as adults I how we should solve our problems. Now she’ll enter, offer me a sincere apology and stop drinking because it is blatant that she’s fucking wasted. Very drunk… Kind of drunk… Tipsy… I think she has only had mineral water tonight.

“You ok?” Her mere presence makes me blush so fiercely all of a sudden that I don’t even realize she has locked the door behind her until I hear the click.

“You’re kidding me,” I answer, trying to sound as outraged as I can but she’s so close. I’d gasp for air if this wasn’t a public bathroom, although, truth to be said, this place is quite neat for a bar.

Lexa offers me a naughty smile as a response, her plump lower lip curving and hiding under her teeth, like she was trying to stop herself before doing something wrong. Funny thought after having to run away before she started fingering me in front of my boyfriend!

Fingering me… Lexa’s fingers ins- _CLARKE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, CONTROL YOURSELF!_ Have I suddenly gone back to my puberty?!

“Are you scared, Clarke?” Her voice dances in my ear as her body traps me against the wall, forcing me to smell the sweet scent of her skin. My legs are shaking but why? I’m probably having a stroke…Yes! That would explain it.

“N-no, I’m…” Terrified. Frightened. Intrigued? Feverish.

“I understand, today is your big night.” _It’s my… what?_ “Bellamy and you? Not suit for work?” My confused countenance amuses her. She’s acting so weird tonight, playing with my hair as she only looks to my lips with that expression on her face. “Boys must make you more nervous,” I don’t really know what to say to that right now, “and if you can’t relax, it will hurt.” _The fuck?!_ I may faint right now as her fingertips ghostly caress my neck down to my cleavage and stop. This is so NOT Lexa. Help! My best friend has been abducted by aliens! Or possessed by a parasite!

“We have to go back or our dates will worry, Lex-“ _Oh, Lord._ I can feel her breath against my skin, warm, almost burning as her lips tenderly touch my jaw. “Fuck, Lex…” Her leg appears out of the blue, pressing deliciously against my center and I have to swallow hard despite the knot in my throat. “Lexa, what are you doing?”

Her body suddenly becomes rigid and leans against me, pressing her forehead against the wooden wall behind us.

“Yeah, what am I doing?” she whispers so softly that I’m not sure if I should have heard it. “I’m sorry, Clarke.” When she finally looks at me again, I can see my Lexa behind those sad green eyes that always look at mine. “I just don’t want you to suffer in any way.” That statement doesn’t make me any less confused.

“I won’t.”

“You know I don’t think he’s a good guy.”

“You never think the guys I date are good.” I smile trying to chill her up a bit but it’s useless.

“Was I ever wrong?” I want to reply but my mind is blank. Then she unlocks the door and kisses my forehead before adding: “I should get going, I have a train to catch tomorrow morning.” She doesn’t even bother to tell me to say anything to Roan. I knew this was a bad idea.

“Are you going anywhere?” I ask as we exit the cubicle.

“Trip back home.”

“When are you coming back?”

However, she just paints a tiny smile on her face, turns around and exits the bathroom in the most absolute silence. _That’s not a fucking answer!_ The surprisingly clean mirror gives back the image of anger and frustration. I don’t understand why I am suddenly so mad at her, although it’s probably because of her random behaviour and mysterious half-responses. It might also have something to do with the tiny pool ruining my pants under my skirt. _Shit._

Also, I think I’m bi.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Did you like it?  
> Let me know in the comments or you can talk to me in my tumblr ask box: http://lesbianmistress.tumblr.com/


End file.
